


Family

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Beau's found family meets her biological family.
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslash February





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'punk/pastel'.
> 
> Written after Campaign 2, Episode 92 and the Talks episode for it.

Beau had come to hate appearing weak in front of anyone. Weakness could be exploited. Feelings could be exploited. Friendship could be exploited. Even fucking _love_ could be exploited. Yet, somehow, this group of assholes she fell in with managed to prove that it was okay. With the right people, the right friends, she was _safe_. She was happy with the Mighty Nein and would have _gladly_ never set foot in her family home ever again. Yet, for Nott, she took her new family to see her old family.

Despite the circumstances in which she'd left, Beau wasn't sure what sort of welcome she'd receive. Clara's hug was a surprise, but Beau wasn't _quite_ so ready to forgive her. Then T.J. looked up at her with those big eyes and smiled, saying, "Sister!" With that one word, her determination to remain aloof and distant from her little brother crumbled.

Then Thoreau Lionett came in and the walls that Beau had just _barely_ begun to lower slammed back into place, so fast that Beau had to take a minute when her father offered a toast, and then asked why she'd come. "I know you well enough, Beauregard, to assume you haven't come for the sake of pleasantries."

Just as she was taking a breath to tell him off, to yell at him like she had when she was a teenager, a familiar hand touched her back, cool against the heat and tension building in her neck and shoulders. Jester whispered in her ear, gentle and thoughtful: "Do you want us to stay?"

Beau let out the breath she'd taken in a shaky sigh and nodded, whispering back one word: "Please?"

Jester nodded, her hand still resting on Beau's back, reminding her that she had her friends, who would stand by her, no matter what. "Okay, Beau."

When she looked back at her father, he was looking between Beau and Jester with curiosity and realization. Lifting her chin, Beau told him, as casually and carelessly as she could manage: "Yup. You know me, Dad. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want something."

For the rest of the conversation and visit, Beau was keenly aware of Jester's hand on her back and her presence at Beau's side. _I don't know what's going on with Jester, but I'm glad for her friendship. I'm not going to fuck it up by sleeping with her._


End file.
